


The Heart's Melody

by WoefulWriters



Series: The World is Cruel, But the Heart is Crueler [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoefulWriters/pseuds/WoefulWriters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is what makes songs beautiful. Pain is what makes them epic.<br/>Follow Felix's tale of love and loss.<br/>Will he find his heart's melody?<br/>Trigger warning: Rape, incest</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart's Melody

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a long, long time ago. It has gone many languages for the band members to speak. I finally decided on ASL as their second language. This choice mainly because my friend @kingofhearts709's love of Asl got me interested in it.  
> About the rape scene, I'm thinking about cutting it.

  Characters;

                      Felix Engel

Lenore “Aria” Dochar  

Melody Dochar Engel

Erasmus (Felix’s band mate)

Custos (Felix’s band mate/uncle)

Narrator (older Felix)

Doctor Tedavi

Nurse Redfern

Fangirls

Lenore’s father

 

    Scene 1

 

     _Lights up on Melody playing with a baseball, tossing it about the room. She tosses it and accidentally breaks a chunk off the bust of Pallas._

Melody: Oh crap!

_Older Felix enters_

older Felix: Be careful! That was your mother’s!

_Melody looks down, guilty_

Melody: Sorry...

older Felix: Melody, you and that old bust of Pallas are all I have left of your mother. I would hate to lose it, just as I would hate to lose you.

Melody: I’m really  sorry, Papa

older Felix: It’s okay, you’re so much like your  mother when you’re upset, it’s hard to stay upset with you. Now let's watch some tv, I think you’ve played enough today.

Melody: Can we watch that movie with that dude with a machete killing campers?

older Felix: Sure...But first, you have to sit.

_They sit, and watch for a bit..but something seems to be bothering Melody_

Melody: (Looks at Felix) Papa.

Older Felix: _(Focused on the tv)_ Hmm?

Melody: Papa, I was wondering... ( _Trails off then looks at her lap)_

Older Felix: Wondering about what Melody?

Melody: What... (Looks at Felix) What was Mom like? and how did you meet her?

Older Felix: (Sighs) well, let me begin by saying that the human heart is both is the strongest and the weakest thing ever created. It beats with such a fire, that no matter how long it burns, the mark stays with you forever.It has stayed with me these past 16 years...(Ad-lib rambling, stops then looks at Melody) .Oh, I’m rambling aren’t I?

(Melody nods)

Lights fade

 

    Scene 2

( The lights come up and reveal a small band performing for their fans.

The lead singer is already singing and dancing about the “stage” which is really a small platform. The number of fans on the theater’s stage can vary from 5 to 20 depending on cast and stage size.  The play’s audience can act as the rest of the “concert crowd”.)

Felix:

Oh baby, baby, baby I love you! This just poppy drabble!

But you don’t care!

My heart sings of places full of my love for you!

If I compliment you, you’ll ignore the fact this song is trash.

I love the wind in your gorgeous hair

If this sounds like a love song, then the ruse works!

Older Felix: Ah, distinctly I remember it...

It all began on a bleak December night, with my band “Wicked and Divine” making its US-debut.  That’s when I saw her for the first time... (Softly and sweetly)  Lenore.

Felix: (lights focus on young Felix and Lenore, both the older and younger Felix stop and stare at Lenore for a second then the younger resumes singing with more passion)

Felix: Baby, baby I love you so.

Your heart like a part of my soul.

Older Felix: I had never seen anyone,anything so beautiful, so lovely in all my life.

Felix: I want to hold you and never let go!

My heart is burning with the fires of love.Singing with the heart’s melody. I’ll raise up our Melody! (Holds out last note)

Older Felix: Her eyes were so beautiful, yet filled with something that I couldn’t decipher as anything other than sadness at the time. (Lights blackout)

 Scene 3

          Lights up on young Felix laying face down on the floor of the band’s dressing room. Erasmus enters

Felix: (Dramatic whiny groan then mumbling.) She was so beautiful.

Erasmus: Hmm? (Crosses to Felix) What?

Felix: (mumbling.) She was so beautiful and I lost my chance.

Erasmus: (Groans, and lifts up Felix’s head) I’ll say it again...What? (Felix frowns) sighs, what’s wrong man? We were great out there, perk up. No sense in beating yourself up after every show.

Felix: She was so beautiful...

Erasmus: (Smirks) Oh? Did she reject the great Casanova’s advances? Ha, told you girls prefer the guitarist. (Motions to himself) I can woo a girl in 10 seconds flat.

Felix: It wasn’t like that...

Erasmus: Ah, come on, I have some girls waiting for us. Let’s go and get a taste of what America has to offer... (Felix hits him with the pillow) What?

Felix: You do know our fans are people too right?

Erasmus: Yeah, easy people.

Felix: (Rolls eyes at Erasmus)

Erasmus: Like you’re any better...I seem to recall your little “Shakespeare game” with a couple of Polish girls last month.

Felix: (sighs), you’re right, Erasmus... it’s just-

Erasmus: You’re just green and blue over a girl. It happens to the best of us, Felix.

Felix: (sighs)

Erasmus: Give it a few weeks, it will pass over. Besides, you’ll probably never see her again.

(Felix gives Erasmus a frustrated look and noise.)

(Offstage, left) fan girl: Oh Erasmus, we’re waiting for you!

Erasmus: (Shrugs)  Das ist mir wurst.

(Erasmus exits left, while Felix exits right. Blackout)

Older Felix: Over the next few months, I couldn’t stop thinking of her. That enchanting face with  the saddest eyes you have ever seen. So when it was apparent that this longing wasn’t going away, I decided I needed to do something, anything to see those eyes one more time...

(Blackout)

Scene 4:

(Total darkness)

Older Felix narrating: One thing you need to understand is...

Your mother had a hard life...Harder than I could begin ever understand.

Lenore’s dad: Lenore...Lenore. Let me in my sweet.

Lenore: (Sobbing) Go away, just please go away.

Lenore’s dad: I’m not going to hurt you; I have a present for you. Open the door, honey.

Lenore: No...

Lenore’s dad: Let daddy in baby. We always have fun together don’t we?

Lenore:  You always hurt me.

Lenore’s dad: I’m just doing what all good daddies do. Are you saying you don’t love me? That you think I’m a bad daddy?

Lenore: If I open the door do you promise not to hurt me, daddy?

Lenore’s dad: Oh...Sugar. I guarantee you’re going to love this.  

Lenore: O-ok... (Unlocks door)

(Lights come up)

Lenore’s dad: Darling, I don’t mean to hurt you... (Grabs her roughly and pins her to the beds)

Lenore: (Shrieks)

Lenore’s dad: Shh.Shh. Daddy’s helping you baby...Shh, baby don’t struggle, I’m going to make a little friend for us to play with.

(Blackout)

Scene 5

       Before the lights come up.

Older Felix: I could not get her out of my mind.

Felix: Erasmus?

Erasmus: Yes?

Felix: Well it’s been a few months, and that girl is still on my mind...

(Lights come up to show they’re outside,Erasmus is eating a cup o soup type thing)

Erasmus: (Mouth full)What girl?

Felix: The one that I saw at our first show in Atlanta.

Erasmus: You’re seriously still hung up on that chick?

Felix: What if...What if I’m meant to fall in love with her? She could be my soul mate...My-my-

Erasmus: Love isn’t real buddy, you should have learned that from your parents AND your grandparents.

Felix: They just weren’t right for each other... It doesn’t mean love isn’t real.

(Some fan girls approach them. Custos enters upstage left eating a popsicle, while Lenore enters upstage right heavily pregnant, holding the bust of Pallas. They bump into each other and make conversation, eventually, they trade stuff)

Erasmus: Hello, ladies.(He and Felix sign autographs, and continue their talk, this time switching to ASL )  Felix ,I thought since your dad’s father married your mother, giving you a half uncle & brother, you had decided that you would never marry to avoid such madness??

Felix: Well...Umm.., I mean, she's an American. There is no possibility of incest with her.

(Fangirls giggle and leave. The boys switch back to spoken word)

Felix: Anyway, I think I have a shot with her...

(Lenore waddles off eating the popsicle, exiting right. Custos waves goodbye then stands around for a bit before walking over to Felix, hugging the bust)

Custos: Hey, guys (tilts head to the side)...What's the matter, Felix?

Erasmus: He’s just still pining over that southern chick.

(Felix rolls his eyes)

Custos: Who?

Felix: The most beautiful girl in the world...

Custos: Oh...that girl...You know, you’ve never said what she looked like.

Felix: She was so beautiful...

Erasmus: We got that (sighs) WHAT.DID.SHE. LOOK. LIKE?

(Felix starts to describe Lenore, her hair color, her eyes, etc. While Felix is describing her, Custos looks like he had just made a huge mistake and interrupts Felix)

Custos: (Stuttering) uh, g- guys? I...need...to go...Bye! (Shoves bust into Felix’s hands,exits right)

(Both Erasmus and Felix look confused)

Felix and Erasmus: What was that about?

(Both shrug)

Blackout

 Scene 6          

Lights come up on Felix outside, looking at a snapshot of the concert crowd.

Felix: (sings/talks in a longing, lonely way) as the wind blows I am alone with my head down

And I think of you til I cry.

I love you too much to forget, but what I can do

Other than to lament we’re apart?

(Erasmus enters unnoticed)

I wish I could see your smile tonight.

Then I wouldn’t feel so low.

I think my heart is yours to keep

Rather than lament, I can dream.

That I can see your smile tonight.

Erasmus: That was pretty good. (Felix jumps a little.)

Felix: How long were you standing there?

Erasmus: Long enough to hear you sing what I think should be our next single...

Felix: Really? You think so? Custos usually writes our songs...

Erasmus: Yeah, but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind you writing a couple songs. I mean, we’re a team aren’t we?

Felix:  (Thinks for a moment) Yeah you’re right...Every time I think about that girl, words just come to me.

Erasmus: And straight into our wallets! Come on man, let’s get writing!

(Blackout)

 

 Scene 7

                      _Felix is sitting at a table writing a song, Erasmus is there with him. Erasmus is not sitting; he can be doing anything really.He is a goofy twit of a man_

Felix: So how does this sound? (Starts singing) “She makes my heart shudder, she makes my heart shatter, but she makes my heart flutter.”

Erasmus: Hmm, that doesn’t really sound like an award winner to me.

Felix: We started a band for fun, not awards.

Erasmus: Girls like winners; we started out in my basement, writing songs trying to impress girls. Or has Saint Felix forgotten that.

Felix: What do you mean by” Saint Felix”? I’m the same guy I was when we started this band years ago.

Erasmus: Could’ve fooled me.

Felix: What do you mean by that?

Erasmus: Face it, Felix, ever since you saw that chick last year, you’ve been shoving your new found morals down our throats. You’re no better than us; I think you should just get laid and get over that chick.

Felix: What did you just say to me?!

Erasmus: You heard me, pretty boy.

(Felix gets up, crosses to Erasmus and they start fighting. They’re pretty boys so the fight should be done as comic relief. I’m talking hand slapping kind of fight then some actual yet wimpy fighting.Felix needs to lose his shirt. Custos barges in after about a minute)

Custos: Guys! Guys! (Notices Felix is straddling Erasmus, holding his arms down.) Oh, you’re...um...I’ll just go...

Felix: (Straddling Erasmus) What do you want Custos?

Erasmus: (is now on top, pinning Felix) Yeah, can’t you see we’re busy?

Custos: I just came...to let you know that I found her.

Erasmus & Felix: (Stops fighting, winded, Erasmus is still on Felix) Who?

Custos: The girl Felix won’t shut up about.

Felix: (Is back on top) Really?! Where is she?

Erasmus: (Jealous, hand pushing Felix’s chest) Yeah... where is she?

Custos: In my hotel room.

Erasmus & Felix: What?!

Blackout.

                 Scene 8

        (  The lights come up on a hotel lobby. Felix and Custos entering, Custos looks smug while Felix looks nervous/annoyed. Felix paces around Custos while they talk.)

Custos: Relax, Felix, You’ve been looking for this girl for, what, 9 months now? To no avail, and I found her by mere chance. (Felix smacks Custos on the back of the head) No need to be so snippy with me, mister. In fact, you should be thanking me, maybe even a hug. But noo, It’s “Bad Custos, don’t lure young girls to a hotel to meet you.”

Felix: You do know how bad this would look to the press, right? How old is she anyway?

Custos: 16, she’ll turn 17 next week.

Felix: (Leans forward, looks like he’s going to be sick) Mouths: 16?

Custos: What? A 17 and a 23-year-old can date. I mean, my wife was 14 and I was 19 when we started dating, and look at us 5 years later: Married, a son due in 6 months. Pure bliss.

Felix: Well,our family and Ella are from Germany...So...

Custos: (slightly flirty and sing-songy with a shoulder shimmy) Would you like to know her name?

Felix: (quickly nods)

Custos: Lenore Dochar

Felix : (dreamily) Lenore...it’s so poetic...What is she like?

Custos: (ASL, to the audience) Well, she dies at the end, (Speaking again) so yeah...  but ... there’s more to tell ya buddy...sit down.

Felix: (sits) umm...ok. It must be bad since you can’t seem to look me in the eye,

Custos: She’s...pregnant....due any day now, from the looks of it. (Quietly) Is it yours?

Felix: What!

Custos: (Serious Face) Is it yours?

Felix is speechless, moving his lips but no sound escapes.

Custos: (Firmly and slightly agitated) Is. it.Yours?

Felix: No, I’ve never actually met her. Even if I had met her it would have been a year ago, not 9 months like you said.

Custos: (Cheery) Good, because if it was yours I’d have to kill you.

Felix laughs

Custos: I’m serious...

Felix: Why would you have killed me? As you said before Ella was 14 when you started dating her.

Custos: Dating, I didn’t sleep with her till she was 17, and we were engaged. Am I the only one in this band that understands how stupid it is to sleep with a fan? I’m mean seriously. There are enough paternity suits  against Erasmus already... Do you want that to happen to you? Just listen to your uncle Custos.

Felix: Could you snap out of uncle mode and back into brother mode, please? I’m a year older than you, remember?

Custos: Well, I am your uncle, Felix.

Felix:   So?

Custos:  So? You’re just chasing rabbits. Back to the conversation at hand... What do you plan to do about this?

Felix: About what?

Custos: The pregnant teenager in my hotel room.

Felix: Oh, that...Hmm, how about for her birthday we show her a good time, a nice meal, some pictures, and maybe even a play. You know the works. But for now, we can send her home with some tickets, and a backstage pass. Afterward, we can-

Custos: Go home and hope she doesn’t press charges.

                                   

Scene 9

    The lights come up on Felix and Lenore watching a play.

Felix looks interested, but Lenore seems to be in a great deal of pain. Lamaze breathing and quietly dealing with it since this is her first ‘date’ with Felix.)

Felix: I thought this was a comedy? It’s so sad... I think the girl is going to die...

Lenore: (clenched teeth) Yeah, tragic...How much longer does this play have?

Felix: (looks at the program) Hmm...it looks like we’re on the second to last scene of the play.

Lenore: (standing up)I can’t wait that long, we need to go now! (Waddles off, exits)

Felix: (follows her, but stops short of exiting) Lenore! You’re going to miss the rest of the play!

Lenore: (offstage) The baby doesn’t care! Get in the car!

Felix:  Why didn’t you say the baby was coming?!(Runs after her)

       Blackout. You hear the sounds of a hospital waiting room.

    Scene 10

Lights come up on Felix pacing back and forth. Lenore is offstage giving birth.

The doctor enters.

Felix: How is she?

Doctor Tedavi: (somber) Sit down son...

Felix: Is-is..Lenore.. ok??

Doctor Tedavi: She gave birth to a healthy baby girl,7 pounds,12 ounces. But Ms.Dochar isn’t doing so well. You need to come in and talk to her. She needs you right now.

Felix: O-ok. (He and the Doctor exit)

                                   Short blackout.

Lights come up on Lenore laying on the hospital bed while a nurse is holding the baby.

Felix: Oh. Lenore.. (Hugs her).

Lenore: (weakly) Protect her Felix; don’t let him raise her...

Felix: Who?

Lenore: Her father, her grandfather... Do you understand?

Felix : Wait... Her father is..... her grandfather?(Lenore nods and goes limp)

Felix: (ala Simba’s “somebody,anybody..help”) Nurse!Doctor! Come here!..please..

(Nurse and Doctor rush to Lenore)

Doctor Tedavi: (checks pulse) I’m sorry son...She’s dead.

Felix: (voice breaking) What?...no...

(pause)

(softly)hey,Nurse Redfern?

Nurse Redfern: Yes, hon?

Felix: Whose name is there for the baby’s father?

Nurse Redfern: No one, she wouldn't tell us who the father is.

Felix:  If she has no father...Who will raise her?

Doctor Tedavi: It says on the chart that her mother Io, died in 96. So her Grandfather, I presume.

Felix: (Shudders) Oh...Can you leave me alone for a while? So I can say goodbye?

Nurse Redfern: We really need to tend the baby, hon, but we can take her to the nursery after if you want.

Felix: (nods)

(Doctor Tedavi and Nurse Redfern finish tending to the baby, then exit with her.

At this point, the actor playing Felix needs to pace around ad-libbing the pros and cons of letting the grandfather/father raise the baby vs. him raising her. He concludes he needs to raise her.

The nurse enters soon after he reaches this conclusion. Felix sees her.)

Felix: Put my name there.

Nurse Redfern: (Slightly confused) What?

Felix: I’m her father... Felix Custos Engel.

Doctor Tedavi enters

Nurse Redfern: Well ok then, what will you name her?

Felix: Huh?

Doctor Tedavi: Her name, she can’t be baby girl Dochar her whole life.

Felix: Hmm...(Paces about,and hums)  Melody?...yeah... Melody Engel .

Nurse Redfern:  And will she have a middle name?

Felix: (looks at Lenore) Dochar... (Long pause) Can I have a moment alone with her?

Doctor Tedavi: Sure. Nurse Redfern come with me.

(Nurse Redfern brings Melody to Felix and exits with the doctor)

Felix: (Looking at Lenore, starting to cry) Oh, Lenore...(baby starts to cry, he holds melody close looking at her, and sings her a lullaby)

Once when I was young, I heard a raven and a dove, the duet was beautiful.

It hurt it my soul, yet healed it all the same.

It made my heart shudder, it made my heart shatter, but it made my heart flutter.

It was wicked and divine, cruel and yet sublime.

I don’t know what it was about this beautiful nightmare, this hellish heaven.

That drove me to you.

(looks to Lenore)

And now, Lenore is no more, the raven should have told me as much.

I’m sorry I could not save you. (kisses Lenore's forehead) But I’ll cherish and save your heart’s melody.

(Felix holds Melody close to his chest.)

 Lights fade on Felix hugging Melody and crying. A slow instrumental version of Heart’s Melody plays. Or if allowed, Lights by the Aviators start at this part of the song:

“I'll be there when you need me

I'll be there when you call

Yeah I'll be there to catch you when you fall

Know that I'll never leave you

Out here on your own

I'll be the lights that guide you home.”

      Then fade to instrumental.


End file.
